Recuerdos
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Porf,Lyserg,menciones de otros personajes. Impresiones con respecto a otros miembros de los X-laws.


**Recuerdos**

Podría jurar que llevo aquí la eternidad misma. Mi mente a veces tiene esos sobresaltos llenos de énfasis, que no deben ser malinterpretados a desgano. La paciencia es un don divino.

Consideraría que conozco a mis jóvenes amigos desde hace tres años. Cuando era yo un hombre de ciencia, solía seguir los pasos del Maligno Hao muy de cerca. Pero siempre fue mi fé la que me orientó en el camino correcto: Hacia las víctimas de sus acciones. Más allá de las manifestaciones metafísicas que pudiera encontrar en sus heridas, ya fueran emocionales o carnales.

El joven Larch fue un voluntario del ayuntamiento, en una ciudad rural. Puedo decir que me fue ineludible felicitarlo por haber sobrevivido al incendio que consumió su hogar, y el de al menos doscientas criaturas del señor. También por haber subsistido tan exitosamente a pesar de haberse hallado en el bosque.

Cuando lo encontré, no pude creer que me hallaba ante un hijo de Dios: ¡Estaba tan sucio! El pobre, además, estaba hambriento. No pude reprocharle con palabras que pidiera alimentos, pero admito que me sentí satisfecho al electrocutarlo unas cuantas veces, suavemente, por su bien. Cuando se calmó, le ofrecí mi ayuda a cambio de sus testimonios. Fuimos desde entonces, mutuamente corteses. No tuve que volver a usar mi electro shock y hasta la fecha, más que compañeros, nos hemos convertido en cercanos amigos mutuos. Hasta me obsequió esta hermosa billetera.

Esperaba que las estrellas aquí fueran más difusas. De todos modos, hay que inclinarse hasta Arturo, como dicen... Vea ahí: la Osa Mayor. La Gracia Divina nos sonríe por hoy. Seguramente sabe que esta noche cumpliremos.

Cuando cayó el crepúsculo fue difícil no observarlo con tristeza. Siento que la sangre correrá esta noche, muchas veces por nuestras manos. Si todo es por Él, podré soportarlo, pero tendré que admitir mi hondo pesar...

¿Aún quiere ver mis otras fotografías? Tendré que pedirle que sostenga su linterna de mano, un poco más cerca, para poder reconocer los rostros. Todos hemos cambiado mucho al ritmo de los años. Dios nos ha hecho mortales y con eso nos ha dado cuerpos deteriorables.

Ese de allí no es ni más ni menos que el joven Denbat. Es interesante estudiar las expresiones del rostro humano en un retrato, especialmente en una fotografía que data de la adolescencia. ¡Más siempre he dicho que un hombre luce bien sólo de perfil!

Ah, mi padre aseguraba eso mismo de las antiguas fotografías en blanco y negro. Cuando comenzó el color, yo tenía la misma edad que usted y que el joven que aquí admiramos. Hice mis locuras, saqué muchos primeros planos a pájaros que levantaban vuelo sobre una laguna a horas de mi hogar. Usted me entenderá... Tuve que sumergirme en el agua para...

Debo recalcar que él tiene mucho más de lo cual arrepentirse.

El joven Denbat fue un rebelde. No, aquí es sólo una fiesta de paganos convertidos al cristianismo hace un par de siglos. Las máscaras de cabra son parte del festejo y no pude negar que era de mala educación evitar la costumbre por una ocasión que intentaba ser... Quiero decir que no es lo que parece. Aquí hay otra de él, dando un fuerte abrazo a ese niño africano exorcizado. Lamentamos que perdiera sus ojos durante la expulsión del espíritu impío, pero esperamos con fé la llegada de un donante. Temo que esta clase de intervenciones no pueden divulgarse y somos difíciles de encubrir a los medios. El joven Denbat sigue con sus metas de humo, ególatras y perdidas. Actores, nunca saben que hay algo más que sus torturadas personas.

Esa es ni más ni menos que la joven Meene, en el día de su boda. No fue una boda por nuestra iglesia, debo remarcar que formaba parte de una operación encubierta para derrocar a una secta precedida por licántropos, los cuales contraían matrimonio con jóvenes vírgenes que luego osaban convertir bajo los más bajos instintos, en consortes de su raza. Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que ví a esta jovencita tan intrépida, vestida de gala y comportándose femeninamente, pensé que era algo digno de pasar a mi pequeño anecdotario en la billetera. ¿No es encantadora? Fue una pena que las bestias mordieran la punta de su vestido durante la ceremonia. Sobrinos del prometido. Meene aún los visita en cuarentena, quizás te lleve un día. Les están enseñando a buscar objetos y seguir rastros. Fue una misión exitosa, lamento que sólo dos sobrevivieran.

De hecho, esta fotografía es de ellos poco después de la anulación del matrimonio, pero antes de las ejecuciones públicas de sus Antiguos. Es el Club Magno, un bello lugar para compartir con la familia, recibirás una membrecía si te conservas durante un año en nuestro círculo.

Es un requisito ineludible. He oído de algunos espíritus de soldados muertos en combate, que regresaron meramente para recibirla y disfrutar el famoso mouse de limón que se sirve en la ocasión. Escalofriante, desde luego, pero te darás cuenta de lo importante que son los aniversarios para nosotros.

Es bueno que preguntes. Es Marco. Sí, nuestro Marco. ¿De quién más podría hablar? Es de cuando servimos juntos. Digamos que no puedo dar muchos detalles. Él aún no necesitaba lentes y como aún no ascendía, su carácter era menos... Duro, que actualmente. Incluso, tenía una gran cantidad de versos shakesperianos bajo la manga, que nos repetía cuando estábamos exhaustos, bajo las trincheras.


End file.
